


21 Questions

by sophie_evelyn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_evelyn/pseuds/sophie_evelyn
Summary: Emma and Regina end up trapped in an elevator and decide to play the game '21 questions' to pass some time. One thing leads to another and they get to know each other a lot more than they intended to.





	21 Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so firstly I know that Storybrooke doesn't have a mall, let alone a mall with an elevator in it but for the purpose of this fic I'm going to say that it does. Also I know that there's a bunch of different versions of 21 questions but I just went with the one that I used to play at school and the one that fitted best to the story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic, smut isn't my strongest point but I tried haha. I am totally open to any constructive criticism though so if you have any tips or anything then please let me know. Thanks for reading!

“Have you pressed the button?” Regina huffed and looked pointedly at the set of buttons which were in front of them. The elevator doors had closed a few moments ago but it had yet to move from the spot that it was currently in.

Emma gave Regina a look and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Of course I have, I pushed it like five times.” She nudged the button in question once more for good measure before hitting all of the other buttons in hopes that any of them would get the elevator to move or at least get the doors to open.

Still nothing happened. “Let me try.” She stretched her arm over Emma’s and jabbed at the series of buttons impatiently. The elevator still refused to move. “Great. We’re stuck in here.” She glared at the irresponsive buttons and then at Emma who for some reason was handling this situation in a frustratingly calm manner.

“It’s cool, Regina. “ She smiled at her, sensing that Regina’s mood was about to take a turn for the worse. “I’ve been stuck in one of these things before. All we have to do is call the maintenance guy on that little telephone thing.”

Emma dropped the bag of clothes that she was holding onto the floor and marched over to the phone in the other corner of the elevator. She held it up to her ear and pushed all the buttons on the monitor. Unfortunately for her, the phone had been out of order for a couple of months now, thus her attempts of making any kind of communication were futile. She bit down on her lower lip, wondering what it was that she could do now. She wearily looked over at Regina who was watching her with questioning eyes. “Um, so the phone’s dead.” She groaned and hung the phone back up, her shoulders slumping slightly in defeat.

“You can’t be serious?” Regina placed her shopping bags down to the ground in a much gentler manner than Emma had previously done and joined the blonde at the other side of the elevator. She inspected the phone for a couple of minutes before agreeing that yes, the phone was indeed dead. “Whoever is responsible for this is getting fired as soon as we get out of here!”

“Can’t you just poof us out?” Emma asked matter of factly and waved her hand in an attempt to mimic the poofing action that Regina so often made.

“You think I didn’t try that when you were going gung-ho on that telephone monitor?” She brought her hand up to her forehead and rubbed her temples.

“Crap.” Emma sighed before suddenly remembering that cell phones existed. She grabbed hers from the back pocket of her jeans and sighed, almost tossing it to the floor when she saw that she had no reception. “Do you have service?” She asked Regina and waved her phone around above her head to see if that made any difference. It didn’t.

A smirk painted Regina’s lips as she watched in amusement at Emma waving her cell phone in the air like an idiot. “I didn’t bring my phone. Why would I? The only people that call me are you and Henry and you’re here and Henry knows that I’m with you if he needs me for anything.”

Emma gave up and placed her phone back into her pocket. It was typical of the other woman not to carry her cell phone with her. She grew up in the Enchanted Forest after all; they probably kept in contact with each other via carrier pigeon or something.

“You do know this is entirely your fault.”

Emma frowned at the older woman and placed her hands on her hips. “How exactly is this my fault? You were the one who insisted on riding the elevator because of those ridiculous shoes that you’re wearing. It’s the mall; nobody wears Jimmy Shoes to the mall!” Emma’s voice had risen with anger slightly and she was now glaring at the said footwear on Regina’s feet.

“It’s Jimmy Choo, dear. And need I remind you that it was your idea to come to the mall in the first place. I hope that that new hamburger bar lived up to your expectations, it may well be your last supper.” Regina shot back and shuffled her feet a little under the scrutiny that they were now receiving.

Emma’s stomach rumbled at the mere mention of food, for what it’s worth that hamburger was totally worth it. “Whatever, it’s both our faults, okay?” She rolled her eyes and slumped down to sit on the floor.

A side eye of disbelief was sent her way. “Are you just going to give up and let us rot here?! We’ve fought ogres, dragons, dark ones and god knows what else. There is no way that I’m dying in a magic-proof metal death trap. There must be a way out.” Regina said exasperatedly and walked around the perimeter looking for any signs of escape.

Emma raised an amused eyebrow, for once it seemed like she had the upper hand. “Regina. The mall has like a million staff, the worst thing that could happen to us is that we’ll be stuck here until the mall closes in a few hours and they come get us out. We’re not going to die. You’ll be fine, I promise.”

Those words seemed to have calmed Regina as she had stopped pacing and had once again regained her previous spot which was just to the side of Emma. She leaned her back against the cool metal of the elevator and let out a defeated sigh.

Emma tilted her head upwards to look at the still standing but slightly less annoyed Regina. If she had to be stuck in an elevator then she could think of a lot worse people to be stuck with than Regina Mills. In fact, she might just be able to work this situation into her favor. For months now the two of them had been getting closer. With Hook finally out of the way she could now flirt openly with her and she was about 99% certain that Regina had at times flirted back with her; however that was as far as it ever went. She thought for a second as she admired the woman standing beside her, yes, being trapped in a confined space with nobody but Regina was definitely not a bad thing and she planned on making the most of it. “We should do something fun to pass the time.”

A suspicious glare was shot downwards. “What do you suggest?” She asked folding her arms carefully over her chest.

“A game.” Emma grinned excitedly, almost in a childish way. “21 questions.” She hadn’t played this particular game in years and frankly, she didn’t know why, it is a great game after all.

Regina raised an eyebrow, she had never heard of this game before but her interest was already piqued. “And how exactly do we play this game?”

“First of all you need to be sitting.” She patted the space beside her on the ground, there was no way that she was going to be straining upwards in Regina’s direction any longer, her neck was already getting stiff.

Regina looked at her distastefully and let out another disgruntled sigh. “Fine.” She muttered before reluctantly sitting down beside Emma, the action itself taking a lot longer than was necessary. “Now what?”

“We ask 21 questions, obviously.” Emma couldn’t help but smirk at the exaggerated eye roll that was thrown in her direction. “I’ll start by asking a question and we both answer it and then you ask one and we both answer and so on. The only rule is that we must tell the truth, got it?”

Regina considered this for a moment. “How do I know that you won’t lie?”

“Because I’m not a liar and the game is no fun if you don’t tell the truth. Now, are you in or am I playing it by myself?”

Regina paused briefly and the glare that was residing on her face softened when she saw the eager grin on Emma’s. “Well, we can’t have you playing by yourself now, can we? Ask me a question.”

“Yes!” Emma fist pumped and then quickly regained her composure as she heard a small chuckle escape from the woman beside her. She cleared her throat and shifted her position a little so that she was facing Regina. “We’ll start with an easy one. If you were really hungry, really tired or really gross what would you do first? Eat, sleep or shower?”

“This game is juvenile.” She rolled her eyes once again but figured there was nothing better to do so she may as well keep herself entertained somewhat with these ridiculous questions. “I would shower.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up at that response which was typical of the always well put together Regina Mills. “Really? I would eat. Food beats everything! Okay, I’ve got a good one. Would you rather drink nothing but coffee every day of your life or never be able to drink coffee again?”

“That situation would never occur and according to your rules, it was supposed to be my turn to ask the question.” Regina tutted with a shake of her head.

“The first one was a practice, now answer. I would have to say goodbye to the coffee. Imagine living in a world with no beer or soda. No thanks!” Emma grimaced at the very thought of never tasting alcohol or soda again and stared wide-eyed at Regina, pressing for her to answer the question and to stop being so damn rational all of the time.

“If this predicament were to ever arise then I would choose coffee.”

“You know that means no more apple cider, right?”

Regina chuckled, she wasn’t going to admit it but this stupid game of Emma’s was definitely taking her mind off of their current dilemma. “Do you always take this game so seriously?” She asked and rested her head back onto the metal wall for a second to show just how  _over_  this game she was. “What’s your favorite color?” She asked with no enthusiasm in her voice whatsoever, she wasn’t going to let Emma think that she was actually enjoying this just yet.

“You’re really going with that when you could ask me anything?” Emma teased and raised an eyebrow for emphasis. “You need to use your questions more wisely, Mills.”

“Said the person who came up with the coffee question.” Regina deadpanned.

Emma scoffed; her coffee question was definitely a question used wisely. “My favorite color is the exact shade of my bug.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“It’s a good color; let me guess, yours is black?”

Then it was Regina’s turn to scoff in response. “I like purple also.”

“I suppose purple is a little better than black.” Emma hummed while thinking what to ask Regina next. This game was going pretty well so far so she decided it was time to step it up a level. “Okay, what is something that people think of you that isn’t true?”

“Oh.” Regina paused for a few seconds at the more serious question that had just been asked. Honestly, it threw her off slightly, she had just been getting used to the lightheartedness of their exchanges. She considered answering sarcastically but something about the warmth in Emma’s eyes urged the honesty out of her. “That I’m completely evil.” Regina uttered quietly and glanced down to avoid the look of pity that she expected to find on Emma’s face. Instead, she traced the pattern on the hem of her dress with her index finger. “That I don’t regret the things that I have done in the past. That I could never display love or kindness and that I was born evil and that no matter what that evilness will always win.”

Emma felt a pain in her heart after hearing Regina’s admission, of course, she knew all of what she had just heard held no truth but she hated to think that that is what Regina thought others thought about her. “Hey, I know that you’re not evil.” She rested her hand gently on Regina’s shoulder and squeezed softly until brown eyes had turned to meet her own. “It’s not like it’s black and white either. You’re a person who did bad things before but you’re making up for them every day, you’ve done so much good, Regina. You’ve saved me and everyone in town countless times, you’ve sacrificed yourself and your love for Henry is the strongest love I’ve ever seen and I’m a Charming.” She smiled warmly after she spoke, meaning every word. She knew deep down that some people still doubted Regina but over the years people had witnessed Regina’s redemption and they had seen her countless acts of selflessness. Her own parents who had despised her the most, now loved her and treated her as part of their family, evil was no longer a word that could be associated with Regina. “Everyone can see that, I promise you nobody thinks that you’re evil anymore.”

A small smile hung from the brunette’s lips which only grew when she saw the amount of admiration that shined in Emma’s eyes. It had been a while since she had seen somebody believe in her as much as Emma was doing right now. “I don’t know about everybody but thank you.” She said gratefully, her eyes not leaving Emma’s.

Emma let herself get lost in whatever moment this was that had suddenly begun to occur, for a second she couldn’t even recall where she was because she was so involved with those warm, appreciative eyes which were staring so earnestly at her. She heard Regina clear her throat and at once her reverie was broken, dark eyes had left hers and she could witness a slight pinkness approach the cheeks of the brunette. She dropped her hand from a warm shoulder and lay it beside her other one in her lap. “I guess it’s my turn to answer.” She unnecessarily vocalized if only to clear the awkwardness in the air. This question was tough for her too and she was beginning to regret asking it in the first place. “I guess everyone thinks I’m super brave and strong and I’m not scared of anything but I am.” She kept her eyes down as she spoke and began picking the skin around the side of her fingernail. She, like Regina previously had been, was scared to show her own vulnerability; yet another trait that they had in common with one another.

A palm rested on her fidgeting hand and stopped her in her motions. Fingers were laced and just like that she felt as if she could open up to the woman beside her. Cautiously she looked over and was met with nothing but encouraging warmth. She took a breath before she carried on. “I’m scared of losing Henry, losing you, losing my parents, my family. I’m scared that all of this that I have now will disappear someday, like I’ll wake up and it was all just a dream.” She spoke faster than she normally would; saying all of this aloud really did seem to lift a weight from her chest. She had spoken about these issues before with Archie but saying them to Regina was somehow different, it felt more real.

“Emma.” The brunette began; she bit her lip as a pang of guilt made its way to the forefront of her mind. She couldn’t not blame herself for Emma’s abandonment issues, it was her, or at least her evil part’s fault that Emma had been left as an infant. She swallowed back that feeling; she couldn’t go down the guilt trip again. Instead, she looked at the blonde sitting just millimeters away from her, she rubbed her thumb gently over cool skin; who could ever leave such a beautiful, endearing woman?  “You don’t have to be scared about any of that, I can’t speak for your parents but they were thrilled to have you back in their lives, there’s no way that they’ll ever leave you. And as for me and Henry, I’m afraid we’re stuck with you too.”

Laughter filled the room for a moment as Emma nudged her arm against Regina’s, she felt slightly embarrassed after her admission but Regina’s answer had certainly cheered her up. “Thanks, Regina. And you’re stuck with me too, just so you know.” She glanced down to their still linked hands and squeezed once again, she was surprised that Regina had made no attempt to create a distance between them; maybe Regina was finally feeling more comfortable with the constantly growing closeness between them.

“Now let’s lighten the mood and go back to your favorite topic, what’s your favorite food?” Regina asked lightly, her eyes locked onto Emma’s which were still staring at their interlinked palms.

It only took a moment before Emma’s eyes met with Regina’s after sensing that the brunette was watching her, a smile was shared between the pair before Emma’s grew wider as she thought about all of her favorite foods. “My favorite food, hm? Bear claws, Granny’s grilled cheese, ice cream with sprinkles and chocolate sauce...” She began to list which caused a chuckle to come from Regina. “Those toasted bagel things they did in New York, that burger I just had for lunch and oh, your lasagna of course.”

Regina shook her head slowly, Emma was such a big child, she was sure that even Henry had a more mature taste in food than her. “Quite the selection. I’d agree with you on my lasagna.” She nodded once, all the while being completely aware that they were still holding hands. It wasn’t the act itself that was bothering her though, it was the fact that she didn’t want to let go; that was what was bothering her the most. She subtly looked down again and quickly withdrew her hand from Emma’s and laced it through her hair, pretending that she was smoothing out the invisible kinks that were not there. She didn’t look over at the blonde; instead, she focused on the floor before quickly abolishing the awkward silence. “I’m also fond of anything apple based.”

Emma couldn’t keep in the frustrated sigh that passed her lips; she should’ve known it would only be a matter of time before Regina’s walls were rectified. She stretched out her fingers, not enjoying the newly found freedom and placed her hands back in her lap. She laid her head back onto the metal wall behind her and focused back on the conversation that they were having, hoping that Regina wouldn’t pick up on the disappointment that she was experiencing. “Don’t I know it?” She said with sarcasm lacing every word, the unsavory memory of that time that Regina tried to poison her with an apple pie of all things coming back to haunt her. A small laugh left Emma’s lips then, as she realized just how far the pair of them had come, she would even go as far as to trust Regina to bake her another apple pie; maybe. “Hm, this is a good one although I think I already know your answer. What is your favorite item of clothing that I own?”

Another laugh echoed through the small confinement, this one much richer. “You think I’m going to say that awful red leather jacket of yours, don’t you?”

Emma pulled a face of mock offense before folding her arms over her chest defiantly.  “Well, you are, aren’t you?”

“It’s certainly a statement piece.”

“And it’s your favorite, admit it.” A playful elbow jabbed into Regina’s ribs.

“I’ve seen you wear worse.” Regina considered, acting as if she never really paid any attention to Emma’s fashion choices. “It has character, I suppose. It’s very… Emma.”

“Thank you.” Emma smiled in return, that was nearly a compliment, right? “I like all of your tight dresses. I mean, dresses.” Emma grinned, the use of the adjective being completely intentional. “And I liked that shirt you let me borrow that one time.”

Regina subtly raised an eyebrow at the pure cheek of Emma saying that her clothes were tight especially when it was Emma herself, who walked around in practically painted on jeans. “My dresses are not tight, they are well fitted.” She defended and ran a hand coolly over the dark, well-fitted dress that she happened to be wearing that day.

Emma bowed her head to disguise the laugh which was threatening to escape. “Well, whatever. You look good in them.” She spoke quietly and shyly glanced back up to meet eyes with Regina.

The two of them shared a brief moment of adoration before the brunette cleared her throat and asked a question, diminishing whatever this was that kept happening between them. “Where in the world would you like to visit?”

Emma felt a pang of disappointment when Regina once again interrupted their ‘moment of chemistry’ – A term that she had created a few weeks ago when she couldn’t help but notice the amount of times that Regina would do something to avoid the silent moments shared between them. She soon perked up though when she let herself escape into her own wanderlust. As a foster kid, she had always had dreams of going on wild adventures all across the globe.  “I’d love to go hiking up Mount Everest, that would be really cool and go on a safari in Africa and Australia looks amazing too. I’d love to get a photograph holding a koala and apparently kangaroos are super boss over there too. How about you?”

If Regina had picked up on Emma’s disappointment then she hid it well, instead, she listened intently to Emma’s answers and found herself smiling in response. “I’d like to see Europe particularly Rome, there’s a lot of beautiful architecture there. I’d also like to revisit Paris but that’s mostly for the benefit of my wardrobe.”

Emma raised an eyebrow after hearing Regina’s chosen destinations, both known for being romantic cities. “Very interesting choices.”  She smirked to herself, it was about time she put her plan into action and started asking Regina the questions that she really wanted to know the answers to.  “Who was your first kiss? And describe it.”

A look was passed Emma’s way as she noticed the change in topic but she chose not to say anything about it, instead, she smiled fondly at the memory which was beginning to conjure in her head. “Daniel. It happened in the stables, we were hiding from Mother. We didn’t plan it exactly, it just happened. We were sitting on the hay bales and he took my hands in his and kissed me gently. It was a moment which I probably won’t ever forget.”

Emma’s smile had quickly grown to the same size as Regina’s as she watched happily at the joy that seemed to fill the other woman’s eyes as she reminisced. “That’s cute.” She paused for a moment until Regina had escaped from her reverie. “Mine was with Lily. We were hanging out together and she was kinda teasing me because I hadn’t kissed anybody before and then I got mad at her and kissed her to shut her up.”

“Such a romantic, Miss Swan.” Regina couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Emma’s answer but also laughed heartily as she could imagine a young Emma doing just that.

Emma mockingly gasped in response to Regina’s typical sarcasm. “Hey, I was a kid. I’m way more romantic now; I could sweep you off of your feet.”

“I’m sure.” Regina deadpanned before steering the next question away from anything remotely flirtatious. "Which dwarf can you stand the least?”

Emma snorted at Regina’s question, she wasn’t expecting her to keep with the tone of her question but this was a full one-eighty. “What?” Emma asked and was shot with a serious look from the brunette. “Regina! I can’t answer that!”

“Sneezy?”

She could feel herself beginning to laugh mainly because of the nonchalant way that Regina had answered her own question. “Yeah, I mean he’s a nice guy and all but I’m always a little anxious that he might blow.”

“That certainly wouldn’t make for a pretty sight.” A smirk formed on Regina’s lips and that was enough to set Emma off into a loud raucous fit of laughter followed closely by Regina’s own outburst.

“Ew, Regina!” Laughter was soon replaced by a confused frown from Emma. How and why were they talking about Sneezy when she was trying to make this game sexy? She glanced over at the still grinning Regina, fuck it, she was gonna go all out and ask the  _really_  important questions. “Have you ever had a sex dream about anybody in Storybrooke?”

Regina instantly snapped her head around to face Emma who was looking slightly mischievous and entirely too pleased with herself after asking that question. “No. Fortunately, I tend to have dreamless sleeps the majority of the time.” She answered with as much sincerity as she could muster, it was the truth; it wasn’t as if the question was including daydreams, was it? “Your turn to answer now, Emma.” She smiled at the blonde and the mischief that Emma was possessing was now present in her.

Emma raised an eyebrow in response, that wasn’t the answer that she was hoping for. And now she was sure that it was going to get entirely awkward because she was going to have to answer and of course she had had multiple sexy dreams starring a certain mayor. “Um. Yes. I have had quite a lot actually.” Before she could do anything to hide her face she could feel a blush covering over her cheeks which hadn’t gone amiss from Regina who was smiling smugly, obviously putting two and two together and realizing that she was the one who Emma had been dreaming about.

Regina chuckled to herself as she watched Emma bury her head in her palms. It was clear to her what Emma was doing and part of her wanted to play along and flirt outrageously with the blonde but another part of her was telling her it was a bad idea. The latter part was also the one that had told her on many occasions that Emma was her friend; her best friend who she shared a child with, who had saved her life and who had turned into the ‘dark one’ for her but was still just her friend nevertheless. It was this voice, this fear of rejection that so often rang in Regina’s head any time that she was with Emma and it was this voice that was now practically screaming to her to get out of here, which of course she couldn’t. Being stuck in a confined space with no one but Emma Swan was proving to be quite the problem for her and that problem was continuing to grow the more dangerous this little game was getting. She quickly wracked her brain for a ‘safe’ question to ask as Emma slowly raised her head, her cheeks still a slight color of adorable pink. “What do you really think of Granny’s food?”

“Delicious.” Emma answered simply, knowing full well what Regina was doing.

“Seriously? It’s so greasy.”

“There’s nothing wrong with some delicious greasiness.”

Regina tutted at that response which was just typical Emma. “There’s  _so_  many things wrong with it, firstly heartburn not to mention health symptoms further down the line.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Okay, Dr. Mills.” She swallowed and tried not to let her mind wander to Regina dressed as a doctor which of course it did and she was a moment away from blushing again but instead, she asked the question that she had wanted to ask since the start of the game. “Right, I have the best question and you can’t answer with nobody. Who do you have a crush on?”

Regina, by some kind of miracle, managed to keep a poker face after hearing the question and rolled her eyes upon answering. “I haven’t had a crush since I was a teenager.”

The blonde raised a questionable eyebrow. “Really? I don’t believe you...”

“Next question, most annoying person that you know? My answer is you.” Regina interrupted and smirked at the look of bewilderment plastered on Emma’s face.

“Hey! You never answered my question and nor did I.” Emma pouted slightly; this was the question she wanted to know the answer to most of all. “I have a crush on this royal pain of a woman who I’ve already asked out multiple times but she always claims that she’s busy…” She looked pointedly at the woman across from her with her arms positioned tightly over her chest.

Regina looked back at her matter of factly. “I was busy that one time that you asked me.” She smiled then, knowing that Emma had a crush on her was a good feeling and she felt that maybe she should have answered the question more seriously herself, in fact, she was about to tell Emma that her feelings were not one sided when Emma spoke again.

“Most annoying person is by far Hook. Dude needs to understand the meaning of leave me the hell alone.” Emma was about to rant more about Hook but then she caught the smile on Regina’s lips, she’d be blind not to. It was so big and warm and genuine and it made her heart flutter every time that she saw it. And seeing that smile was what gave her the courage to ask her next question and so with a slight whisper to her voice and a peppering of goosebumps hesitating to appear on her skin, she asked: “What would you do if I kissed you right now?”

Regina’s jaw physically dropped at that, flirty banter was always expected when she was hanging out with Emma but this, this was something completely new and exciting and if she was honest, it was something that she had wanted for quite some time and it wasn’t something she could dodge the answer to. She gnawed on her bottom lip, Emma wanted her, she wanted Emma; if things went wrong then she could always blame the lack of air supply that this elevator provided her with. She slowly let out a deep breath, now was not the time to be rational, now was the time to act on her hidden feelings, now was the time to ignore that screaming voice in her head telling her to stay away from Emma Swan. So instead of changing the subject, she matched Emma’s serious and fiery stare with her own and shuffled in a little nearer to her; her hand resting on the floor to hold her up while she leaned in that little bit closer to her before whispering “why don’t you kiss me and find out?”

Emma opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, her face best resembling that of a fish as she came to terms with what Regina had just said. She took a breath and found herself leaning into Regina, their foreheads touching and she was waiting, waiting for someone to interrupt or some bad guy to distract them or for this god damn elevator to start working but for once nothing happened. She could finally kiss Regina. And so she did.

Her lips brushed against the soft plump red ones of Regina’s and her eyes instantly fluttered closed at just the simplest of touches that were made. She could feel Regina leaning in even further and kissing her back with force and if that wasn’t the most sensual feeling she had ever felt then she didn’t know what was. She laced her fingers carefully through dark locks and pulled Regina even closer to her so that their bodies met; kissing Regina felt so good, so natural, like it was always supposed to happen.

Nervous pecks soon turned into hungry kisses and hands began to wander to territories unexplored. Emma’s jacket soon found the floor and her shirt was being hoisted over her head. “Mhm.. ‘Gina” She breathed as the coolness of the air hit her chest.

“Stand up.” Regina practically growled as she begrudgingly withdrew her lips from Emma and grasped her hand to pull her up.

Emma stumbled before finding her feet and by the time she was fully standing, Regina had already let go of her and was instead fumbling with the zipper at the back of her dress. All she could do was watch; her mouth dry as the black material fell to the floor and left the brunette in only her underwear and those ridiculous heels. “Fuck. Regina.” Emma stuttered as her eyes raked over generous curves.

Regina glanced seductively at Emma with a smirk as she stepped out of her heels and walked towards the blonde. “You’re so beautiful,” Emma whispered when Regina was close to her again. And she really was. She had imagined this many times before but the reality was a thousand times better than anything that she could ever have imagined.

“Thank you, dear. Now let’s get you out of those jeans, they don’t look very comfortable.” Regina husked, her fingers wandering around the waistband of the jeans and impatiently dipping down to stroke the warm skin that was beneath them. She wanted Emma, no, she  _needed_  Emma. She was done with playing cat and mouse, she had already wasted years due to pirates and thieves and whoever else got in their way and she certainly didn't intend on wasting any more time.

Emma’s breathing hitched at the touch of slim fingers against her waist. She nodded, not entirely trusting her voice to say anything audible in response to that irresistible tone that Regina was using. She quickly unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them as fast as she could.

As soon as her clothes touched the floor, Regina had her up against the wall of the elevator with her hands pinned above her head. She latched her lips hungrily against hers, the lust and need that she had yearned for for so long racing to the surface all at once. She ran her hand over Emma’s breast and squeezed earnestly.

A moan elicited from Emma and it didn’t take the blonde long to flip their positions entirely. A growl escaped from Regina as she bit down on Emma’s lip in response to being subordinated. Emma grinned and pulled her mouth away from Regina’s only to begin exploring the warm softness of her neck. She nibbled lightly and sucked sensually as she found her pulse point.

Regina moaned softly beneath Emma’s grip and clasped Emma’s ass firmly. Her nails digging into the soft flesh beneath them. “Em-ma…” she hummed and dropped her head back when Emma’s tongue found her pulse. As the kisses grew lower she grew more impatient and she looped her hands around the underwear that was covering up way too much of the blonde. She tugged roughly at the material before Emma got the message and reluctantly pulled away from her.

“Are you sure?” Emma asked, out of breath and with a bead of sweat patterning her forehead.

“Of course I’m sure.” Regina sniped, a little insulted that Emma was questioning her actions. She removed her own bra as swiftly as she could and slid off her underwear as Emma watched on in a trance-like manner. “What are you waiting for?”

A lazy smile attacked Emma and for a second she could only stare at the naked woman in front of her, the very woman who she had dreamed about for so long, god she hoped that this wasn’t some kind of dream or spell that she’d have to wake up from. Regina cleared her throat and took a step closer to Emma causing her to snap out of it and remove her own underwear.

Once Emma had finally relieved herself from her clothes, Regina once again took control of their situation. She backed her up to the wall again and trailed her hand over Emma’s body slowly but with a promise that more was to come. She looked into Emma’s eyes, the blackness she found staring back at her turning her on a crazy amount; she grazed her nails over a taut stomach before her tongue launched into Emma’s mouth. Moans were elicited from both as Regina snaked her hand lower and lower, Emma grasped hold of Regina’s waist continuing to pull her closer towards her. “R’gina…” Emma groaned between kisses, her hips involuntarily pushing closer to Regina’s.

“Mhm.” Was all that Regina could respond with, she ripped her lips away from Emma’s and they continued their journey over flushed skin. She stroked her fingers teasingly over soft thighs, Emma’s warmth radiating over her the higher up her leg that she got. Regina’s lips found Emma’s nipple and she rolled her tongue over the stiff bud before sucking on it and releasing it with a pop. She repeated this action on her other breast causing Emma to hum, her fingers gripping tightly onto Regina’s hair.

Slowly Regina worked her lips back up to Emma’s neck and began to suck gently just as her hand met with Emma’s center. Emma let out a small gasp and rolled her hips down to meet with Regina’s palm. Regina smiled into Emma’s neck; she could feel just how much Emma was ready for her, the wetness residing on her hand causing her to release a moan of her own. She slowly slid a finger into Emma and a hungry moan filled the air, she slipped another finger into warm heat and began a slow rhythm, pumping in and out.

Emma buried her head into Regina’s shoulder leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses onto her skin, the kisses being interrupted with moans every time Regina hit the spot where she needed her the most. “Faster,” Emma grunted out, the word being barely a whisper as it hit against Regina’s shoulder.

Regina tucked her head into Emma’s other shoulder and continued to nibble around her pulse point, her thumb circling over her now throbbing clit. She did as the blonde obeyed her to and began to pump her fingers faster, deeper, exploring all that she could as moans and whimpers escaped from Emma.

“Regina.. Fuck.” Emma sputtered, her breath getting more and more unsteady with every thrust that Regina made.

Regina twisted her fingers when they were as deep as they could get, wanting to make Emma experience as much pleasure that she could. She inserted a third finger and felt Emma’s walls tighten around her. She pushed her thumb harder against Emma’s clit and was soon met with a scream and a gushing orgasm protruding over her.

Emma’s chest rose and fell rapidly as she clung onto Regina helplessly while she came down from her orgasm. “Holy shit.” She sputtered when her breath had resumed to a normal pace, she pulled herself up and grinned at the brunette with a fiery passion residing in her eyes. “Payback’s a bitch.” She smirked and placed her hands on Regina’s bare waist, spinning her around and driving her against the wall where she had previously been.

Regina’s breath hitched as she found herself slammed against the iron wall, the hungry look in Emma’s eyes keeping her from saying anything. Emma wasted no time and dropped to her knees immediately, smiling as she saw just how wet Regina already was for her. She buried her head between Regina’s legs, her tongue swiping over wet folds. She closed her eyes as she savored the first taste; Regina really was too good to be true.

A moan echoed as soon as Emma began to dart her tongue deeper, that erotic noise coming from Regina was turning on Emma even more than she already was and she could feel her own wetness beginning to grow as well as Regina’s. She repositioned her head slightly and buried her tongue in further, flicking it roughly causing yet more moans to fill her ears.

Regina bucked her hips towards Emma’s mouth, her fingers gripping tightly onto the long blonde locks beneath her. Emma kept a hand firmly on Regina’s ass and let the other one greet the throbbing nub of Regina’s clit. She started to rub it in time with the actions that her tongue was making, determined for Regina to get the same release that she had previously gotten.

"Yes, Em-ma." Regina cried and she spread her legs a little wider allowing Emma to bury her head that tiny bit deeper. She twisted her tongue inside, sucking up everything that Regina was giving her. Regina moaned and came hard with a final roll of her hips, the sudden rush of emotions causing her legs to tremble. Emma devoured everything she could before standing up and wrapping her arms around the brunette.

Regina held onto Emma tightly until she had fully recovered and then she just continued to hold onto her because she could. There was a comfortable silence as the two of them stood in each other’s arms just listening to one another breathe.  Emma was the first to break the silence by stealing a gentle kiss from Regina. She rested her forehead against Regina’s, a part of her still believing that this was some sort of dream or alternate reality.

Their moment was soon interrupted by a loud clank and a sudden jolt from the elevator. “Crap,” Emma said disappointedly as the two of them separated.

“What the hell was that?” Regina asked, her eyes scanning frantically around the elevator looking for her clothes.

“So I think the maintenance guys are here to rescue us.” Emma tried not to laugh at the awful timing as another, smaller jolt occurred. “Here.” She picked up Regina’s bra and tossed it to her as she found her own underwear and put them on as fast as she could.

“These are yours.” Regina picked up Emma’s jeans which were inside out and passed them over to her as she stood into her dress and pulled it up over her body, the zipper again causing her some trouble in her haste.

“Thanks.” Emma replied as she caught her pants and turned them the right side out, she stumbled into them and hoisted them up. “Fuck.” She muttered under her breath as the elevator began to lower, she grabbed her t-shirt and a pair of lacy underwear which Regina must’ve not been able to find. “Regina?”

“What?” Regina snapped, the stress of the whole situation obviously getting to her as she fumbled to get her heels back on.

Emma smirked. “Nothing.” She said as she popped the underwear in her pocket and flung her t-shirt on over her head. She picked up her jacket and popped her sneakers on just as the elevator chimed and came to a stop.

The doors opened and three maintenance guys stood outside staring at them. Regina who somehow looked just as perfect as she had before their rendezvous ran a hand through her hair and handed Emma all of the shopping bags. Emma stood there; open-mouthed, hair completely roused with one arm in her jacket and the other one now full of shopping bags.

“Finally. “ Regina spoke and brushed Emma as she walked past her, expecting the blonde to follow behind. “You will be hearing from my legal team.” She glared at the three men who still looked completely bewildered. “Emma?”

“Um, coming.” Emma spoke quietly, her cheeks as red as those apples that Regina was so fond of. “Thanks.” She muttered to the workmen as she passed, too embarrassed to make any eye contact with them. She quickly caught up with Regina and handed the shopping bags back to her. Regina took them reluctantly and continued to saunter out of the mall with a poised glare on her face.

“That was a close one, huh?” Emma glanced over at Regina with a smirk, seeing the funny side of the situation.

“I suggest that we go to my house next time we decide to be intimate.” Regina’s face softened and she had to try her hardest to hold back the laughter that was threatening to leave.

“So there’s gonna be a next time?” Emma grinned happily.

“You didn’t think this was a one-off, did you?” Regina raised an eyebrow, her posture slouching a little with uncertainty.

“Well no. I mean, I was hoping it wasn’t.”

“Good, why don’t I make us dinner this Friday? I’m sure your parents won’t mind having Henry.”

Emma smiled, that sounded awfully like a date. “Yeah, Awesome. I’ll bring dessert.”

“I was thinking of having something a little different for dessert.” Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Wow, Regina.” Emma laughed, shaking her head; this woman was going to be the death of her, she was sure of it. “I think you left something in the elevator, by the way.”

Regina frowned and checked the bags that she was carrying all of which were in her hand. “What are you talking about?”

Emma reached her hand into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone which was now being covered by a pair of black lace underwear. “Surprise!”

“Emma, what the hell?” Regina snatched the underwear as quickly as she could; thanking God that nobody else was around. “Why didn’t you give them to me before?”

Emma shrugged, “I thought it would be more fun this way. It totally was.” Emma chuckled to herself while Regina blushed and quickly put the underwear in one of her shopping bags.

“Just you wait until Friday.” She shot Emma a playful glare before marching ahead and pushing open the door to the mall.

“What? Are you gonna ask me what my favorite color is again?” Emma teased and quickened her pace, already hot on Regina’s heels as she exited the mall.

“No, I was going to ask you if you ever wanted to orgasm again.” Regina said flatly and once again sauntered off ahead of Emma.

“Oh.” Emma laughed once again, yeah; Regina Mills was certainly going to be the death of her.


End file.
